A Change of Heart
by theclumsycat
Summary: Draco pulls a risky move at Malfoy Manor and joins team golden trio. He and Hermione go on a side mission in order to save her parents from the Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGreyback tossed Harry and Ron into the dark, musty cellar, slamming the heavy door shut behind them with one final style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRon immediately started thrashing and lunging towards the door, yelling Hermione's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBetween his throbbing scar and Ron jerking them around in their bonds, Harry was having trouble coming up with any sort of plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ron! Stop yelling!" Harry tried pulling on the ropes to keep Ron still./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Harry? Ron?" Ron finally froze and Harry caught a glimpse of a figure rising from the darkness./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Luna?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, I hoped you wouldn't get caught," Luna's dreamy voice was unmistakable./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Luna, do you think you can get us out?" Harry asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I think we can get you out of those style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMr. Ollivander, can you—" Luna was cut off as Hermione started screaming again from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMore shouts followed and Ron started squirming again. "The nail please, Mr. Ollivander," Luna asked, forced to speak up over Ron's resumed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer shadow vanished, then reappeared, looming over Ron and Harry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Can you hold still?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI can't exactly see what I'm doing," she asked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry pulled on their bonds again in another attempt at calming Ron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"There's a Deluminator in my pocket, it should give us some light," panted Ron, sagging defeated against the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith a click, three orbs floated out and filled the room with light./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, that's nice," said Luna with a faint style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe went to work, hacking through the strands of rope gradually./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen they were free, Ron rushed to the door, trying a variety of ways to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLuna moved on to Dean and the barely conscious Griphook, making quick work of their bindings as style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry surveyed the cellar, but Luna interrupted his planning./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"There's no way style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI tried at first and Merlin knows Mr. Ollivander has been here long enough to try everything," Luna said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFrom above there was shouting about the sword and a Gringott's vault before Hermione shrieked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry searched his pockets for something that could be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLint, button, galleon, snitch, mirror style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stared at the mirror shard as if it would offer up some style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor a brief moment, a brilliant blue eye replaced Harry's green and he shouted, "We're trapped in the Malfoy Manor style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHelp us!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen, Dumbledore's eye was gone and Harry shoved the shard back in his pocket, already cursing his useless delusions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We didn't take anything!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt's a fake!" Hermione style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRon was now testing the door with various kicks and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was a sharp rap from the other side of the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Step back from the door and don't bother style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm armed," Draco Malfoy's voice rang out style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe door swung open with a clang before anyone had a chance to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA loud crack followed and Dobby appeared, perfectly illuminated by the Deluminator's stolen style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEveryone froze, watching Malfoy as he took everything in - the sawed through ropes, the orbs of light, Harry's quickly healing face, and the startled house style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTo everyone's surprise, his wand lowered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't have long, I'm just supposed to be getting the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf all of you leave now, I can get Hermione out safely myself," Malfoy said quietly and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was more stunned silence, broken by Ron who snarled, "What are you playing at, ferret?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm saving your arse, weasel," Malfoy snapped back, "You're through as soon as they see your face, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'll help you and all of your little friends escape as long as you let me escape from this hell hole with you."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry studied the other boy carefully; his pale drawn face and dark shadows under his eyes making him look clearly desperate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dobby will not let you trick Harry Potter," the little house elf threatened, stepping between them with his hands raised threateningly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"He'll kill me and Hermione if you escape on our watch," pleaded Malfoy, face somehow going even paler than before./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dracooooo, what's taking so long?" Bellatrix called from above, making Malfoy cringe./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dobby, can you get Mr. Ollivander, Luna, and Dean out of here?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRon and I are going with Malfoy," Harry said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRon looked horrified at the prospect of teaming up with Malfoy, but he muttered to Dobby, "Take them to Bill and Fleur's, Shell Cottage."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If you must play the hero, Potter," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes and practically dragging Griphook out by the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey both shuffled after Malfoy, slamming the door at just the right moment to hide the crack of Dobby disapparating./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Is this a good idea?" Ron style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry shrugged and mumbled, "It's the only plan we've got."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMalfoy stopped them just outside the doorway, handing them the wands he had confiscated off of them earlier./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'll get over to Hermione and then give you a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou guys create a distraction and then we'll be out of here."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMalfoy strode into the room with Griphook without giving Ron and Harry a moment to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith a nervous squeal, Bellatrix shoved the sword of Gryffindor under Griphook's nose, demanding that he tell her if it was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter a quick scan to make sure the other hovering Death Eaters weren't an immediate threat, Harry kept his eyes trained on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRelieved of the goblin, Malfoy stepped carefully closer to Hermione who lay curled up and trembling on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMalfoy hoisted Hermione up like a prisoner, though Harry did notice him taking great care of her left style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA drop of blood fell from her fingertips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's a fake, definitely a fake," announced style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBellatrix relaxed immediately and began to turn to Malfoy when he gave Harry the smallest of nods./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, knocking Greyback clean off his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRon leapt out behind him, quickly disarming Bellatrix and catching her wand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Potter," snarled Lucius, stepping forward to take him style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWith a pop, Lucius collapsed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Draco, no!" Narcissa half sobbed, seeing her son's raised wand turned against his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry and Ron seized the moment of shock to run to Draco, hoping he could apparate them out of Malfoy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeveral steps away, however, Harry staggered and fell, pain splitting his forehead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was being called away from something style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut those spineless idiots knew better than to call him for anything less than style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPerhaps tonight would be less of a disappointment than he thought./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"A glimpse of reality confirmed Harry's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBellatrix, dark mark blazing, had called em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"him/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Harry Potter," a squeaky voice and wide green eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Dobby!" Ron yelled, saving Harry the trouble. Ron had stopped with Harry and picked up Griphook in the process. Dobby's eyes went wide and he grabbed Harry and Ron quickly before disapparating. Harry's vision went out from the pain and pressure, but not before he saw a knife spinning towards them, thrown by a very desperate Bellatrix./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Count to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou can panic for ten seconds before you have to get up and do something./emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione thought to herself, eyes clenched and cheek pressed to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRunning, getting caught, torture, an explosion of events that left her unsure of who was on what side, the spinning style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione opened her eyes, taking in the blond head lying on her stomach and the cold fingers still wrapped around hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Told you you'd be safe, Granger," Malfoy muttered, grimacing and squeezing Hermione's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione sat up, carefully laying Malfoy's head on the sand and pulling the wand from his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I need essence of dittany and someone to tell me why the hell Draco Malfoy stepped in front of a knife for me," Hermione yelled to the wide eyed group of her friends, tossing Luna the beaded bag from her sock and cutting through Malfoy's shirt to the protruding knife./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""He agreed to help us escape if we let him come with us," Ron style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe and Dobby were crouched next to a groaning style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo Malfoy had switched sides, interesting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I've found the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere's not much left," Luna said, holding the tiny bottle up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""And I'm no healer," grumbled Hermione, surveying the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanApparently nothing vital had been hit, or Hermione guessed that he'd be dead already, but Merlin, the thing looked really stuck in there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Lucky me," mumbled Malfoy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHoping her magical knowledge would be enough, Hermione yanked the knife out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Hermione buried her nose in her mug of tea, watching Ron dab at the wound on her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe had insisted on taking care of it herself, but she had started trembling when she saw the word carved into her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mudblood/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Do you think we can trust him?" wondered Ron, breaking their pensive style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry nodded slowly, massaging his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanApparently Voldemort was still pretty pissed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""You Know Who wants me dead, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLetting us go now would be pointless," he said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione thought back to the events at Malfoy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMalfoy had been gentle with her, muttering a few reassuring words as he had picked her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd the way he had stepped in front of the knife had seemed protectively instinctual./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I trust him, I think," Hermione murmured, blinking away the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRon frowned, but didn't disagree./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Trusting style="mso-spacerun: yes;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis is style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat do we even do with him now?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIs he supposed to hunt horcruxes with us?" Ron said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""He might actually know more than we style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou Know Who did set up headquarters at his house," Hermione style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe rested a hand on Ron's to stop his fidgeting with her bandage and flashed him a grateful smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I suppose we can ask him in the morning," Harry style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was still rubbing his scar, but he looked more tired than anything else./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Right, time for bed," Hermione said, more for Harry's benefit than her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was probably going to go stare at the wall for a couple hours, trying to put an end to the flashes she kept having of Bellatrix's sneering style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTogether, she and Ron dragged Harry out of the kitchen and to the stairs, careful not to wake Bill and Fleur in the living style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe house wasn't huge, so they had taken over the living room to accommodate all of their injured, weary guests./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Goodnight," Hermione whispered, slipping into the small room she was sharing with Luna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"It turns out that Luna is a pretty good roommate to have when you're suffering from torture style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe drugged tea may have also had something to do with how quickly Hermione ended up falling style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEither way, Hermione was awake early the next morning, silently drinking tea with Fleur before the rest of the house style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione mulled over potential next steps, wondering if they should pay a visit to Gringotts since Bellatrix had been so fixated on questioning Hermione about her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEventually Luna, Dean, Harry, and Ron trickled into the kitchen and Fleur went to go check on everyone else./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""So we should talk to Griphook," decided Harry when Hermione brought up Gringotts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""If you think he can-" Ron paused, looking up as Bill entered the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey didn't want more people than necessary knowing their plans./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Malfoy's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe said he wants to speak with you alone, Hermione," Bill style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione looked up curiously, but Bill just shrugged, "He didn't say why."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I guess I can spare a minute," Hermione said, giving Harry and Ron a worried style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey still hadn't decided what to do with Malfoy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe rivalry between them couldn't possibly have just vanished overnight, could it?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Abandoning her mug, Hermione slowly climbed the stairs, pausing outside Malfoy's door for the longest time before style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was no response, but Hermione pushed the door open anyways, finding Malfoy looking extra pale, but peaceful with his eyes style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo much for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe moved to the bed and gingerly perched on the edge before tentatively reaching out to shake Malfoy's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMalfoy jerked awake, grabbing Hermione's arm in his panic, and startling her so that she slid off of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA groan sounded, muffled by a pillow, and the death grip on Hermione's arm loosened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Hermione?" said Malfoy, his grey eyes peeking over the edge of the bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Malfoy," Hermione replied style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe wasn't used to people waking up so… violently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""It's Draco," he said, offering a hand to help pull her back up on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione couldn't help but notice the way his nose wrinkled slightly in distaste when she called him Malfoy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Okay then," Hermione style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBeing on friendly terms with Malfoy - Draco was going to take some getting used to./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Um, so how are you?" Hermione asked, noticing the way he was curled protectively around his stab style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe lifted his shirt and showed her the small red line across his side that was more Fleur's handiwork than her own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Pain will be gone style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLucky someone knows how to fix people up around here," Draco said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I kept you alive just fine," Hermione grumbled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I know," Draco said with a smile and a playful style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey sat together in a strange, but amicable silence for a couple minutes before Hermione added, "Thanks, by the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor stepping in front of the knife."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Yeah, well, I figured you had been though enough at that point," he said, ruffling his hair awkwardly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""So did you ask for me just to show off your scar?" Hermione style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey hadn't talked about anything Ron and Harry couldn't hear. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDraco shook his head, but stared out the window apprehensively without saying style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Well?" Hermione pressed after a minute of silence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""The Death Eaters have found your parents."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""My… my parents?" Hermione stammered, eyes going wide./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""They're waiting just a little bit longer to move in and take style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey're going to use them to lure you out of hiding, and then Potter," said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTears burned Hermione's eyes and the edges of her vision blurred./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I don't even know where they went, how did Death Eaters find them?" whispered Hermione, voice hoarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""It's hard to stay hidden when you don't have magic, memory or no," said Draco style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione's face crumpled and she buried her face in her hands before she started style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe hadn't protected them well style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDraco awkwardly patted her on the back in what he must have thought was a soothing manner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I know where they are, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf we hurry, there's still time to save them," he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione looked up, trying to pull herself style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo one had time to fall apart anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""But… Harry and the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat's got to be a priority," Hermione stammered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Potter and Weasley can deal with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYour parents need saving now," Draco said, grasping her shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Going on a secret mission alone with you," Hermione said incredulously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""You said it yourself, Potter's got bigger fish to fry," said Draco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""And who do you think is the brains of everything?" Hermione style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe tugged on her hair indecisively./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""As much as I don't care to admit it, Potter isn't a complete style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe can come up with mad plans on his own," Draco style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHermione scrubbed the tears off of her face and nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Then, I suppose we need to start preparing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"A/N: I started writing this story ages ago and I'm hoping that posting it will help with some writers block. Of course, that means reviews are welcome./p 


End file.
